Band Slam!
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: A story written by two people: Leethefatwolf and Tbonechick2011! Naru and Lin leaves for a few days and leaves Mai in the care of Monk, who has a band competition the days they are leaving. He decides to take Mai with him. And so, chaos insues...
1. The Band

June- Summer Break

SPR Office

11:37 A.M.

"You want me to do what?" I asked, not sure if I had heard Naru correctly.

The teen, who is usually composed, seemed a little agitated right now. He rolled his blue eyes up to the ceiling and seemed a little bit…embarrassed?

No, it can't be. I thought.

"Basically… I need you to babysit Mai for me while Lin and I are gone."

A giggle erupted from me and I had to hold my hand to my mouth to try to stifle them. But I was stopped short when I saw the dark glare I received from the teen. His eyes were extremely dark and cold.

"You make it sound like Mai is a trouble maker."

He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. Oh yeah, he wasn't happy for leaving.

"It's more like she attracts trouble without knowing. You know how dense she is. I don't want anything happening to my assistant while I'm gone. This shouldn't be too much of a task for you, Takigawa-san. You should be able to handle it. I even went to the trouble to asking Brown-san to help out."

"And John was okay with it?"

"He agreed to help as long as you did it too."

His blue eyes pierced into my soul. I could feel my heart beat slow down as I realized what he was implying. I had no choice BUT to take care of her. I sighed and leaned back in my leather chair thinking about what I had going on this week.

"And how long are you going to be gone?"

"Four days at the most. It all depends on my parents."

I nodded my head.

"Well, Naru you couldn't have picked a better time. Band Slam is here! My band will be participating and this way, I'll keep Mai entertained AND out of trouble!"

I got up from my seat and started for the door.

"Bye! Tell the folks I say hi! Have a safe trip!"

I left as quickly as I could and found Mai just walking through the office door. She was wearing a rather nice green and white summer dress. But she wouldn't stick around long enough to woo Naru. I greeted her.

"Mai-chan!"

And with that I gave her a huge hug that was probably chocking the poor fragile girl to death. I could feel something hitting my arm. I looked down at the high school girl.

"Monk…can't…breathe!"

I let her go with an apologetic look that keeps me from getting into trouble every time. I set a hand on her head and ruffled her hair out of habit.

"You wanna spend the next few days with me?" I asked her.

Her brown eyes lit up like it was an early Christmas. She threw her arms around me.

"I would love to!" But she pulled away as quickly as she had launched herself at me. Her brown eyes were nervous. "But what about work?"

"Lin and I are leaving for a few days. Take these next days free days until we come back."

We both turned to Naru. He was standing just out of the hallway to his office with his black notebook in hand.

"Really? Thanks Naru!"

He nodded and turned back to his office.

"Well," I asked her. "What are we waiting for?"

And we immediately left the office.

1:08

Takigawa's basement

I stepped over a cord and plugged the bass into the large black amp. And then I plopped down right onto it. I flicked on a switch and plucked at a cord. A red light flashed at me and I frowned.

'Damnit. It's always this cord that seems to go flat!'

I turned the knob on the bass and played the note again. This time, it came out very nicely.

"How do you know which way to turn it?"

I looked up from my baby and saw Mai bent over the amp, watching the light flicker.

"It depends on which side the light blinks."

"HEEEYYY!!! IS ANYBODY DOWN THERE?!?!?!"

Both of us turned our attention to the stairs where the remaining members of my band stood at the top. It was the lead vocalist, Ruka, who called down.

"Yeah yeah, come down!" I called back.

There was a bunch of stumbling and loud crashing sounds as a guitar case or two hit the steps. And that was when they rounded the corner when they stopped. A smile played on the face of the lead singer. His brown hair fell into his soft grey eyes and his charm was quickly turned on.

"Why, Monk, we didn't know we had a guest!"

And he was quickly in front of Mai and held both of her hands gently.

"My name is Ruka. I'm the lead singer for the band."

Ruka was immediately pushed out of the way by the drummer, Nicholas. He was no older than Mai and from America. But he was very familiar with our language. Nick pushed Ruka down to the ground and grabbed Mai's hands instead. Poor girl was already the color of a tomato.

"Ah, ignore the old man. I'm Nicholas. But call me Nick. I play the drums here. And what is your name?"

"T-Taniyama Mai." She managed to stutter out.

I sighed as Tono came to watch the scene in front of us. Of course he would watch. He was married anyways.

"Old man?!" Ruka jumped from the floor and faced Nick. "I'm only twenty three!"

And both of them broke out into a quarrel. As I was about to break them up, Tono did the job for me. He planted his big black boot in the back of Ruka and used his guitar case as a bat against Nick.

"Down killers." He grumbled and looked at Mai. "Sorry for the boy's. They sometimes don't pick up the hint." He glared at both of them. "I'm Tono. The lead guitarist. And my wife should be here any moment. She's the back up singer and the other guitar player. She had to drop the kids off at the daycare center."

"I'M HERE!" A female voice rang out.

And then she started running down the steps only to trip and face plant as soon as she got to the bottom. Tono looked behind him and started laughing.

"Oh honey, you did it again eh?"

She picked herself up off the ground and raised a guitar case in the air.

"But my guitar saved me! I rode it down!"

I refused to hit my forehead right then and there. She brushed herself off and walked in the playing room.

"Hey! I'm Tasha! You must be Mai, right? 'Norio' said something about bringing you over to meet us one day! So, are you like Monk's daughter?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Can we leave that name on stage and out of my personal life, please?" I asked her.

She smirked and turned back to Mai.

"So, are you Monk's daughter or what?"

She gave a nervous laugh.

"Ah, something like that yeah."

Tasha quickly turned back to me.

"It's that red-headed woman, isn't it?"

"What?!"

I almost fell off of my seat on the amp. Mai giggled and took a spot on the couch.

'I can't believe this!'

"Let's get started shall we?"

We all got in our regular positions and waited while Nick set the drum set up the way he needed it to be. I took the time to let Mai get comfortable and teach her about the lap top sitting in front of her.

"Here, push this button so it can record us. When we're done hit it again to stop. We need to hear what we sound like right now."

She nodded her head.

"Okay, I can get it, I think."

"Good girl."

We practiced until our fingers hurt. But the song sounded great. We took a quick break in between the songs and Mai played back the songs to us while we enjoyed refreshing sodas. Ruka and Nick continued to bother the hell outta poor Mai.

"So, you're really Bou-san's daughter?"

I sighed as she calmly answered their question. I hope they wouldn't ask her about her parents.

"No, I live on my own. But he signs all the legal guardian stuff."

Ruka set a drink in front of her, trying to be Mr. Smooth. I stifled a giggle as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Sorry guys, I need to take this."

She stood and left with an enthusiastic "Naru!"

I almost feel on the floor laughing at the look on Ruka's and Nick's faces. They instantly turned on me.

"Who is 'Naru'?"

I couldn't help but have an evil grin.

"Her boss."

There was a collective sigh of relief from them both, but I had to ruin their mood.

"And her boyfriend." I teased. "He's nineteen."

And with that they went back to the couch sulking. Mai came back in with a cheery smile on.

"What did Naru want?" I asked sweetly and glanced over at the two sulking.

"Oh, he just wanted to make sure that I had everything set for the days he was gone. He's fretting over nothing!"

They bowed their heads down low. Tasha laughed and punched Ruka in the arm, who in turn, glared.

"Lighten up Ruka." She said. "Let's get back to practicing. After all, tonight is our last night of practice. So let's do our best for Mai-chan, alright?"

She blushed a little and took her spot on the couch as everyone got back to playing positions. I glanced at Nick and he nodded his head before he counted us off.

9:38 P.M.

We played through our final tune before we called it a night. Mai helped me pack up some of the cords so we wouldn't trip over them on our way out. She glanced up at me with a bemused look.

"What?" I asked innocently as I continued to wrap the cord around my arm.

"You know what. What did you tell to Ruka and Nicholas that got them to stop talking to me?"

I smirked.

"I'm gonna take a stab and say that you liked their attention?"

She shook her head no.

"Actually, I was grateful for it. Thank you."

I straightened up and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Don't worry about it Mai. Let's go to bed."

She nodded and followed me up the stairs. I turned on the light to the living room and pulled on the couch to turn it into the bed. Mai helped me make the bed and she sat on the edge while I scampered around searching for a pillow.

"You know Monk?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel as if this was like a babysitting job."

I stopped where I was with a pillow in my hand and my back turned to her.

"How so?"

"Well," she started. "You really haven't left me alone since Naru left."

I chuckled nervously and faced the girl. I pushed the pillow in her hands and turned the main light out.

"Are you implying that Naru hired me to watch over you?"

She shrugged and stretched out on the couch.

"I haven't decided yet. But thanks for letting me come over Monk. Your band is full of interesting people. Especially Ruka and Nick."

I sighed as I went towards my room.

"If you think our band is interesting, wait until you meet everyone else at the competition tomorrow. You want to come and hear our performance?"

"Yeah. I might have to run by the office before I come though to grab some of my summer homework I left. But I'll meet you at the concert."

I heard her yawn and soon a light snore. I stretched out in my bed and let sleep take over.

A/N:

Lee: WHOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!!!! I LOVE AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Jazzy: Yes, don't we all? I must say, this is an interesting short! I've never really done a story where two people wrote together. This is an interesting experience indeed.

Lee: Yesh yesh it is. But I like it! Aren't I smart for coming up with this idea?

Jazzy: Yes, you are _quiet_ the smart cookie, aren't you?

Lee *eyes light up*: Cookies? WHERE?!?!

Jazzy: Oh, forget it. We don't own Ghost Hunt.

Lee: And don't forget to feed your Jazzy-

Jazzy: and love your Fatwolf!

Lee: Review por favor mi amigos! Reviews encourage our brainstorming!

Jazz: Yes, we love you all!

Love,

Jazzy and Fatwolf!


	2. Familiar Enemy

I held tight onto Mai's hand so she wouldn't get lost. And trust me, in this mess, she would get loss. The backstage was full of people running about with instruments, amps and cords galore. We both ducked as a piece of some band's set flew over our heads. I turned back around to see if she was okay. She gave me an encouraging smile and I continued through the chaos to our prep room. A band was already on the stage in front of a screaming crowd. I recognized the tune and started to hum it. I saw the host for the competition and gave him a bright cheerful smile.

"Aren't you cutting it a little close, Norio-san?"

I shrugged.

"Better late than never as I always say. Hey did you guys get new cords?"

The man shrugged.

"I was on my way to check that out. Oh, don't tear the room up this time, okay?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. It didn't matter how many times I tried to explain it to him: She was drunk and crazy after our last performance. It wasn't Tasha's fault that the curtains looked bad enough to pull them down. But then again, I knew that I would be fighting a losing battle. We still paid the price for it all.

I remembered my way around and through the backstage as I found our room. I pushed the door open to the familiar room and found it just the way I remembered it. But minus the booze and the torn to pieces curtains. There were clothes hanging up all over the place from other performances, but they were clean. Mai got caught up in the dressing mirror. Her eyes were wide as she took in all the makeup sitting on Tasha's desk.

"Does she really wear ALL of this?" She asked me as she held up a case full of different colors of eye shadow.

"I don't know. That is her personal collection, all of it is."

I laughed as Mai's face dropped and she quickly set it back down on the desk as if it had been contagious. I pulled two Cokes out of the miniature fridge and offered one to Mai.

"Here, we'll be here for another couple of minutes before the rest shows up. It's usually Nick or Ruka who arrives a little late."

Mai plopped down on the couch and propped her feet up on the stool. She opened the Coke and took a satisfying drink from it.

"This is fun, Monk. Thanks for bringing me!"

I returned her cheerful smile as best as I could.

"No problem! I figured you could use a day where we just hung out."

There was a bang and a giggle in front of our door before it flew open.

"Oh Monk!"

It was a rather cheerful giggle that followed before I knew who it was. Tasha. And following behind her was the ever-so-faithful Tono carrying her case and his. Mai stifled a giggle at the charismatic woman.

"We have arrived! And you brought your dear daughter with you! Oh, how wonderful!"

Tono rolled his eyes and pushed past her as he set the heavy cases down.

"I swear to the greater Gods, she is not drunk. Nor will she be. She just wants to be." He muttered.

Tasha took Mai into her arms in a breath taking hug. Mai squealed as the woman spun her around the room, ranting about the songs she was going to sing and dedicate them all to Mai. The poor high school girl got caught up in the dancing and was too busy laughing at Tasha to take note that they were going to crash into the curtains.

"Uh girls," I called out.

Tono groaned as both of them ended up getting caught up in them, and pulling them down to the ground with a rather loud crash.

"That damn stage manager will never let us live this one down Tono." I groaned as we went to go and check on the giggling pile.

After finally getting them untangled and settled down on the couch, the door opened violently again. This time, Ruka and Nick entered the room with determined faces.

"Guess what?" Ruka spoke first.

His hands were clenched around a piece of paper and his face was very different.

"Is that the playing order?"

Nick nodded hard and practically forced the paper in my hands.

"Look who is right before us."

I looked through the list and stopped. I almost tore the paper up and threw it at the trash can.

"What's wrong Monk?" Mai asked me.

I sighed angrily again and handed the list to Tono.

"It's _The_ _Haunting._ They're not supposed to be in this competition!" Tono exclaimed.

Tasha's mood quickly dropped as she snatched the paper out of her husband's hands.

"What?!"

"The rules changed. That's what the manager said anyways." Ruka explained.

I could tell Mai was getting confused.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"The best band in the land. Only that's because they cheat. Last year they won the competition, but they were accused for lip-syncing."

"And so we won the title because we were in second place." Ruka spoke up.

"But it was just recently that they were proven innocent to the Music Industry." Nick added in.

Mai made a silent o sound and looked between the band members. I was fuming though. I did NOT want to see that kid's face ever again. But it seemed like I was going to.

"Well, at least you guys have good songs anyways. I mean, who's the lead singer in their band?"

"Their new lead singer is Hisashi."

I looked over at Mai and saw her smile falter a little bit. She wasn't expecting that as much as I had intended her to. Ruka and Nick were getting into a heated conversation, berating Hisashi as much as they could. Mai had only met Hisashi once, but he was absolutely no good what so ever. Mai placed a caring hand on my arm.

"Hey, it's okay. I still think you guys are gonna win!"

There was a knock on the door and a man had poked his head in.

"You guys have a few hours to get ready."

He left as someone else had entered the room. We all tensed up as we recognized the teen. His white hair fell into his deadly eyes as he searched the room with a malicious grin plastered on. He spotted Mai first then me and nodded his head.

"Good evening guys. Just checking out the competition is all." He turned his attention to Mai and his smirk grew. "Hello Mai. It's nice to see you. You never called me back. Why the cold treatment?"

I cleared my throat but she answered him anyways.

"Sorry, it seems like I lost your number. Or it was my boyfriend who deleted your number from my phone on accident. I haven't decided which one it was." She snapped back.

He raised an amused eyebrow.

"So, you're with your boss now?"

"That's none of your business. Now get lost before you decide you want to chicken out." Tasha snapped.

His face dropped a little bit and a scowl crossed his face as he opened and closed his mouth, searching for the right thing to say, but he chose to leave instead.

"Don't lock yourself out of your room again, eh?" Mai called out after him.

I'm sure it was when they first met that this applied to it, but I don't think I'd ever know about the first time they met. It gave me chills to think about it. The guy was such a creep. He always went for the fan girls, trying to get a little something from them. And he uses drugs all the time.

"You okay?" I asked her.

Her face cleared and she busted out laughing all over again. I shifted uncomfortably and looked over at the rest who was watching the strange girl as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd ask me about that!" She giggled.

"And that's a reason to laugh?"

"I don't know. His face was funny when Tasha told him off!"

I ruffled her hair and shook my head.

"Good gods Mai, you sure are entertaining."

She gave me a toothy grin as we went back to our conversations. Mai started telling us about a picture of her friend on her phone. She started reaching for it, but found that it was still out in my car.

"I'll be right back." She promised as she rushed out of the door.

"Make sure you have your pass!" I called out after her, and heard and enthusiastic 'I do!' as an answer.

And it was then when I realized that letting her go by herself was a bad idea. But I was too late by then.

A/N:

Jazzy: Hello! Sorry it took a while to update, this week has been CRAZY!!!!

Lee: yeah, you can say that again. Between prepping for the ACT and Solo and Ensemble (we scored two by the way), it was crazy.

Jazzy: Yeah. Anyways, for those of you who don't know about Hisashi, he was introduced in another story of mine, but you don't really have to go back and read it. You can get his character out of this I'm sure. If there's any confusing, let me know, okay?

Lee: Yeah! And thank you guys for the amazing reviews! It's what keeps us happy!

Jazzy: Defiantly. And I will try to make faster updates, but I can't really guarantee anything right now though…

Lee: Yeah, school is really kicking us in the pants. And so is our parents….

Jazzy: Anyways, don't forget to feed your Fatwolf

Lee: And love your Jazzy!

WE LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	3. Kidnapped?

I sighed and flicked my phone on again to call Mai's cell phone. She still hadn't returned, and I was convinced by now she wasn't at the car anymore. I was convinced of something a little more. Still, there was no answer. I groaned and decided it was time to look for her. But where would she go without calling?

The band members came back in and looked a little disappointed as they shook their heads.

"No sign, Monk."

I groaned and stood up.

"We still got another hour and a half. I'll be back. If I'm not back in time, just stall, okay?"

I pushed my way out of the door and found the back entrance. The roar of the crowd was astonishing as the other band began their song. But I ignored it all as thoughts ran through my mind. Where to check first? I found my car and opened the door to find my keys sitting in the seat. I grabbed them up quickly. Would Mai be that careless to leave the keys in my seat like that? Defiantly not. Starting the car quickly, I decided to go to the closest place that she would go to if she was ever in trouble: SPR.

It was only down the road a few blocks and it wouldn't take much for her to get there if she had forgotten anything. I felt my heart soar when I saw that the office had a light on in the building. I couldn't wait to get an explanation for her suddenly running off like that. As soon as I had my car somewhat parked, I flew out of it and ran up the stair case, skipping steps as I went. I pushed the door open and cheered.

"Mai! I've been looking every- oh." I stopped when I saw who was in the office instead of Mai. Actually two someone's.

Naru glanced up from his tea mug and furrowed his eyebrows together. I instantly felt under a lot of pressure when I saw him.

"What were you saying?" He asked in an extremely cold tone.

Lin looked between both of us and back at his lap top.

"Well, uh, you see… You guys are back early!" I was looking for some words to explain my situation before Naru caught on to what I had said. His eyes narrowed dangerously close and I knew the question was coming.

"They didn't need our help in the end. Where's Mai?"

I coughed a little bit and cleared my throat. "Idunno."

He shook his head and took a step towards me.

"What did you say?"

"I uh…I have to go!"

I turned around quickly to run from the teen but ended up falling over my own shoe. I face planted into the steel stairs and tumbled down them. I hit the bottom hard and managed to shake it all off though I was sore. I rose to my knees and looked up into the feet of the black-clad teen.

"Oh shit." I muttered as I looked up to his dark face.

"You lost her, didn't you?"

I slowly nodded my head and stumbled to my feet.

"But don't worry, I'll-"

I was cut off by my phone ringing and quickly checked the ID. Mai's name flashed on the screen. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I answered it.

"Mai, where the hell are you?! I've been searching EVERYWHERE!"

"You can find her now. You know where we hold practice." It was Hisashi.

I furrowed my eyebrows angrily.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there in a minute."

Lin stood by Naru and shoved his hands into his pocket. He watched with a bemused expression as I scurried to my car.

"I'm gonna go get her! Bye!"

I hoped into my car and left the parking lot as fast as I could. My anger flared as I thought about that damn Hisashi kid.

'_I warned her about him.'_

My tires screeched as I rounded the corner to a darkened alley way towards the club that Hisashi has always performed at. If I would find him anywhere, it would be here. I turned my car off and stepped out into the empty alley. I looked around to see if there was anyone who would more than likely mug me, but it looked pretty clear. I walked around the corner and opened up the door to a rather strange scene.

Mai was sitting on the stool with the rest of Hisashi's band, enjoying a drink and laughing with them like they were her best friends in the entire world. But it was Hisashi who was taking it all serious. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and he seemed a little agitated. I sighed in relief.

'_Some kidnappers they make.'_

"Hey Mai." I called out to her and fully entered the room.

They all stopped for a second with shock. They looked at each other with some confusion and up to Mai. She smiled and waved at me.

"Hey Monk! These guys were just getting me a drink. I tried calling you but I think I dropped my phone somewhere." She frowned at the thought but Hisashi stepped forward and put her phone down on the counter.

"Found it."

"Oh thanks." She replied flatly and stood.

"Mai, what were you thinking, going off with them?"

The rest of the group shifted uncomfortably in their seats as she recalled what happened.

"Well, at first I didn't want to go with them. They actually threw me in the van. But when we got here, it was all cool, we've just been hanging out and talking. So it wasn't all that bad."

I was beginning to wonder if she wasn't just covering for the rest of the band.

"So, nothing bad happened?"

She shook her head happily.

"Nope! Nothing did! It's almost time for your concert Monk."

She stood and approached me, but tripped on her shoe and fell into me. She giggled and regained her composure.

"Sorry."

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head and waved enthusiastically at the other band members.

"Good luck you guys!"

"You aren't going anywhere." A dark voice spoke.

It was Hisashi. The teen was pissed beyond belief. His eyes were hard as stone as he glared at the other band members.

"Did you guys forget the plan already?"

They looked back and forth at each other and whispered softly amongst themselves. Hisashi growled deeply.

"You wanted to win the record deal, did you not? If we want to knock the competition out, we'd have to keep them from going on stage to perform. Remember?"

"Ah," one of them spoke. "Hence the reason we took Mai-chan."

"Thank you!"

I looked at them now as they were sobering up a little to remember their original plan to begin with. I frowned and pushed Mai behind me as they began to form a circle around me. Hisashi stood in front of me with a rather triumphant smirk on his face.

"So, you're not going to let us leave?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Yes they are."

Another familiar voice spoke from behind us. All attention turned to the door where a familiar figure stood in the doorway with his silent assistant. Naru walked into the light and was cold as ever. Mai's face light up brightly.

"Naru! I didn't know you were already back!"

I think he did his best to not roll his eyes as he broke through the circle and grabbed Mai's hand.

"I heard that already. Come on, I'm taking you home."

He pulled her away from the group but stopped when Hisashi stood in his way.

"As I've said before, you're not going anywhere until the concert is over."

Naru's eyes narrowed as he looked his competitor straight in the eyes.

"You don't want to cause trouble with me."

He pushed past Hisashi with Mai in tow. Hisashi grabbed out for Mai but was stopped instantly by Naru. He turned around quickly and punched Hisashi in the face. The teen fell to the ground holding his nose. The other band members rushed towards the teen in frenzy as we made our exit. I couldn't help but giggle the entire way out. Justice has been served.

When we were out in the alleyway Naru turned on me quickly. His blue eyes were still angry and I knew that anger would be turned on me quickly.

"Next time, I won't even bother asking you." He said coldly and turned back to his girlfriend to help her into the car.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the silent glare was all I needed to keep my mouth shut. Lin had a small smile placed on his face as he got in the driver's seat and left me alone in the alleyway. I groaned and headed to my small car. I wasn't going to babysit ever again. I checked the time and silently cursed under my breath. I needed to get back.

A/N:

Jazzy: Yeah! We finished it!

Lee: *throws confetti in the air* Yeah! We did! We did!

Jazz: That was fun to write!

Lee: I know, an overprotective Naru is really fun to write. And an oblivious Mai.

Jazzy: Yep yep!

Lee: And now we shall celebrate with our cookies that everyone sent us!

Jazzy: Yes, the truckload that we received. So we'd like to give a shout out to our supporters!

Lee: Not in any order at all. So the Twins would like to thank:

Jazzy: ImaginationOfFantasy, southern-punk (good lord Lee is still eating those cookies! We love you and love to deal with you!), Kikan, ClippedWing (My two personal good friends! :D Thanks) The lovely Flamegirl5500, Ariana Taniyama (I love your name, is there a story behind it?) FallenRaindrops (thank you madam!) slycooperfan4, Camo107, Krisaku, heavenslilagl420, iloveme5985 (I'm currently reading your story and loving it!)

Lee: Stop with the side notes damnit! I'm taking over. And thanks too: Angelic Kistume, and everyone who added this story to their favorites! We really appreciate all of your support! This was just a short story that Jazzy and I plotted one day and here it is! We hope you enjoy it as much as we did!

Jazzy: That's right so, don't forget to feed your Fatwolf!

Lee: and remember to love your Jazzy!


End file.
